


Candy

by beastly



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, M/M, Small-town horrors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastly/pseuds/beastly
Summary: Louisiana is seeing some strange weather lately. With the strange weather comes an even stranger epidemic, one that seems to only affect the children of a small farm town. In the cliche fashion of Hollywood, the Big City of New Orleans sends one of the best in the precinct to investigate the happenings of a semi-secluded hick town down the way.It's December of 2019, and the decade is truly going out with one helluva bang.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Leon S. Kennedy, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> The re-writing of 'Ace of Spades', with better pacing, and a more original plotline.

Julaine pulled into her driveway, paper sacks full of groceries rustling in the backseat. She'd splurged, sure, Whole Foods was on the more expensive side, but the goods were quality, and that's what she wanted to serve for dinner that night. A hot, quality, home-cooked meal for her darling daughter and her loving husband, something to keep them warm and jolly on such a chilly early December evening. Besides, Christmas bonuses were due soon, and the hospital where she worked as a triage nurse always doled out a nice, fat bonus every year. Sure made up for all the gas it took to drive from her little Podunk town and into the city. An hour's drive to and forth, five days a week, but she was content. More than content, actually. She was happy. She had a husband who she knew loved her- they'd been sweethearts since middle school- and he had given her a beautiful daughter and they had a cozy house away from the constant noise and traffic smog of the big city down the highway. Her only complaint were the occasional airplanes that, at times, flew annoyingly low overhead. Just that morning, one had so rudely woken her up, on her day off, no less, and she swore she could smell the exhaust coming from its engines.

But that was a distant memory now, her mind was on lugging tonight's dinner into the house and warming up over a hot stove. Christmas was said to be a cold one this year, colder than the last, and colder than the one before that. All this talk of climate change over the past years, she'd been one to brush it off when the agonizing heat of summer hit, but she couldn't argue that winter had become just as extreme. Snow, in Louisiana! That would surely do hell on the crops in the surrounding farms, at the least.

'Hup!' She grunted, lifting her purchases out of her car, balancing one bag on a hip while her hand fumbled to press the lock on her key fob. Two quick blip-blips, and she turned to make her way to the house. She paused, looking up at it, at the darkened windows, very much so out of place. Never has a night passed where those windows absent of that familiar, comforting yellow-orange glow of a lamp. She knew her husband was inside, he had been watching their child while she ran her errands. It was a very rare occurrence that he took a nap during the day, he worked days while she worked nights, and even when he did happen to fall asleep, he never slept until dark.

She checked the garage, able to make out the outline of his car through the overhead with the faint gleam of the lawn lamps. Perhaps he had deemed it movie night, keeping their daughter entertained until Mom came home? Julaine kept that thought in her head as she stepped carefully to the porch, listening. It was quiet, but the rec room was at the back of the house. She had to set a bag down at the door, the house key out of reach while both hands were occupied.

The door creaked open, the house was dark and still. No muffled television, no familiar voices. Concern rose in her chest, and she crept towards the rec room, hoping with all her might to hear the faint sounds of a movie playing, and even the less faint sound of her husband snoring. With every step, concern swelled into panic, her footfalls the only sound in the house. Wait, no, there was another sound. Something she almost missed, coming from the rec room. The door was ajar, and there was a glow, and indeed, there was a sound. She'd never known to own a movie with that sound, however, the family had filled the shelves with movies for children, as well as their own guilty pleasures- she had made her husband watch The Notebook with her more than a few times. 

This sound was both foreign, and familiar. Squelching, wet noises, like stirring a pot of macaroni and cheese, she thought at first. Stepping closer, the sound became clearer, and she discovered it wasn't like stirring mac and cheese. It sounded more like the sounds at work. Holding her breath, she pushed open the door, and a scream died in her throat.

In the glow of the T.V., her daughter knelt over her husband, his blood soaked into the woven carpet. The child's hands were darkened and smeared over his clothes, clutching fistfuls of his innards. Her jaw worked away at whatever mouthful she'd ripped from him, all while he stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

Julaine had hoped the night would end with her delicious meal filling her daughter's belly, instead of the content's of her husband's ribcage. Her daughter raised her head, and she finally screamed.


End file.
